


Tamora Goes To Hogwarts

by Baozhale



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baozhale/pseuds/Baozhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts only takes boys for whatever reason, and Alanna is pretending to be Alan. Bits and pieces that will be added to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [N/A](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26261) by With Rowan Wands and Flower Crowns. 



Dressed alike, Alana and Thom would have looked alike. Of course, she was a girl, so he would be going to Hogwarts, and she to Beauxbatons, so there would shortly be no use for it, but... why had Hogwarts had to stop taking girls? It just wasn't fair. If the educations were really the same, she should be able to go to either and it would be fine. She remembered reading something about separate but equal not really being equal when her brother shoved Muggle writing at her, and she was pretty sure that applied.  
Then.  
Two letters.  
One addressed to Thom Trebond, and one addressed to... Alan Trebond? That was interesting.  
Dressed alike, they would have looked alike.  
There was no Alan Trebond of Hogwarts age. There was an Alana Trebond, and dressed alike, they would have looked alike. Did that mean Thom looked like a girl? Somehow, she didn't think so.  
Thom looked at his twin sister. “What are you thinking?”  
“You know the magic that sends the letters can't be fooled. They never said it can't fool someone else.”  
“Are you seriously considering going? How would you keep it a secret? It's not as if there are bathrooms for female students there, or if there are, they aren't in use.”  
“I have a letter. I think that means I'm supposed to go.”  
Their father, Alan Trebond, was harder to convince. He thought she should write the school and tell them there was a mistake, that she was a girl and her name was Alana, not Alan. If she was truly meant to go, they would take her anyways- they knew as well as she did that there was no fooling that magic.  
“So why was the letter addressed to Alan Trebond? I don't think that's a mistake. I think it doesn't trust them any more than I do.”  
He sputtered, trying to find a reason that the letter would be addressed to Alan, not Alana, but mistake was all he had. And mistake was the one thing it was highly unlikely to be. The magic wouldn't, and he had never heard of errors in the letters before.  
Alana would go as Alan.


	2. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna needs to be careful! Also, the twins meet Sabine and Raoul, who are super-old. And married.  
> Chapter in Progress

In the last week of August, the eleven year old Trebond twins flew alone to London. 

Alanna spotted Sabine and Raoul Goldenlake-Macayhill before her brother: she poked him. “She's the last woman alive who went to Hogwarts!”

Thom poked her back. “Have you got a reason to care? One you can admit to, I mean?”

Alanna shook her head, and scowled. She couldn't be forgetting herself like that! Then she waved at the old couple- that would be the right thing to do next.

Spotting the two small red-heads, Sabine poked her husband with one arm and waved at the twins with the other. 

 


	3. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna and Thom and the rest of their year are Sorted.

Alanna and Thom stood next to each other in the line of first-years, waiting to be Sorted.  
“Malven, Ralon!” went to Slytherin.  
“Naxen, Gary” went to Ravenclaw. Alanna and Thom had shared a compartment with him on the Hogwars Express, and she was happy to see him Sorted into the house her family had been in for generations.  
Finally, “Trebond, Alan Jr.” A old-looking woman (not as old as Sabine Macayhill-Goldenlake, but close to it!) placed the Sorting Hat on her head as she sat on the stool.  
Between her ears, she hears a voice not her own.  
“I haven't sat on a girl's head in a long time. Interesting...”  
Alanna cursed, inwardly. The _hat_ knew.  
“Yes, the book told me there might be one, if she were bold enough to come. It seems you are, so where to put you is the question. Tricky, tricky...”  
She was tricky? But her whole family was in Ravenclaw, had been for centuries!  
“Now, you're willing to lie to get what you want, clearly, since you're here and planning to pass as a boy for seven years, at least. That's a very Slytherin willingness, but it's not a Slytherin sort of lie...”  
Slytherin and Ravenclaw could mix, well enough. But not a Slytherin sort of lie? What did the Hat mean by that? Was it the sheer _stupidity_ of trying to keep such a lie for seven years that her father had consistently used as his point against her?  
“Guts is the word you're looking for. Nerve. Bravery. Very Gryffindor, really, to be bold enough to try this. Though the sense of fairness, of thinking it's not fair to set a different standard for the boys and the girls, that's very Hufflepuff of you...”  
Her heart sank. She would never hear the end of it, if she were to be Sorted into _Hufflepuff!_ Slytherin and Ravenclaw got on well enough, and her mother's mother had been a Gryffindor so it couldn't be that bad, but _Hufflepuff?_  
“Hufflepuff is a fine house, but perhaps not where you belong given your care about your family's opinion...”  
Wait. Where would be safest, where would she be least likely to be found out?  
“Not Slytherin, certainly, best be GRYFFINDOR!”  
The hat shouted that last word for all to hear, and Alanna felt it lifted from her head. She stumbled towards the Gryffindor table, barely registering the applause of her new House. Behind her, she heard Thom Sorted into Ravenclaw, as soon as the hat touched his head from the timing of it. She had known that despite their closeness, they had few interests in common, but her Sorting into Gryffindor made it clear just how unlike her family she was. The hat hadn't even mentioned the possibility of Ravenclaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alanna is going to learn that Hufflepuff is better than she thought, after Keladry shows up.


	4. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan gets a surprise and writes a letter.

The real Alan Trebond read the owl from Professor Conte. Thom, of course, was a Ravenclaw, but the news that Alanna was a Gryffindor surprised him. He didn't think anyone bearing the Trebond name had been a Gryffindor since... he wasn't sure, actually. Which meant it was probably a very long time. Searching his family records revealed that Mattias Trebond, born in 1374, had been the last Gryffindor Trebond.  
He wrote a letter to Sabine. She had been a Gryffindor, and Alanna would need someone on the right continent who could help her. The last woman alive to graduate from Hogwarts could be a good mentor for the only female student of today.


	5. Summer Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna stays with Raoul and Sabine for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be other chapters between the last and this one, at which point there is no more flash forward. Yay for writing in pieces.  
> No, the letter Alan wrote did not immediately tell Sabine and Raoul that Alanna is really a girl, but it was in the ensuing correspondence that he told them.

Flash forward to the summer between Alanna's third and fourth years. She stays with Sabine and Raoul, who know her true gender, though (at least as far as she knows) they are the only ones who do. She still dresses as a boy, in case there are guests, in Muggle boy clothing when she feels rebellious and in men's underrobes otherwise.   
They sit by the fire, watching the Muggle news on a TV Sabine made run on magic. Alanna had initially been surprised by their interest in Muggle technology, and Thom had wanted to examine it thoroughly to see how it worked, only stopping after he nearly lit it on fire. (He had only remained for a week, returning to their father's home to work with him on some scholarly thing, and in that week he had nearly flattened the house several times.)  
Raoul is mending a blanket. Sabine points out that he could wave his wand and make it happen, but he says the work is comforting. They have had this conversation many times this summer, and Alanna is sure they have had it many times before this summer too. She likes the old couple, and they like her.


	6. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keladry comes to Hogwarts in Alanna's fourth year.  
> Chapter in progress.

In the line of boys waiting to be Sorted, one person stands out. He isn't shorter than the others, as Alanna is proving to be, but he still seems... different. His hair is a bit longer than most boys wear theirs, and his face seems unusually feminine. He seems nervous.  
“Mindelan, Keladry.”  
The strange boy- no, Keladry is a girl's name, this is a girl!- walks to the stool and sits. The Hall is far quieter than usual, and no one claps as she is Sorted into Gryffindor. Alanna would have, but she still does not dare act too unlike they boys. Just because there is a girl here now doesn't mean Alanna would be forgiven her lie if she were caught now. No, she must finish with her secret.  
Alanna settles for a small smile at her. When no one else volunteers, she offers to show the new girl around. She does not reveal her secret, though she does keep an eye out for Keladry and teachers her a few tricks to protect herself. Alanna may not be able to read the expressions of her classmates, but she can read their actions well enough, and there are bullies enough wanting nothing more than to drive off The Girl, from every House but Hufflepuff. Perhaps Hufflepuff wouldn't have been so horrible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of it is running through this scene from Alanna's POV.  
> http://brokenblumenkind.tumblr.com/post/51792589494/so-i-wrote-that-hogwarts-sorting-flash-fic-and


End file.
